puppetsagafandomcom-20200215-history
The Truth
The Truth, also known as Puppet Saga: The Truth, is the upcoming final installment in the Puppet Saga. It will star Noah, Daniel and Thomas Muller. It began pre-production on September 15, 2015. Official description After the destruction caused by their final fight, the Jedi realise the rest of the Sesamonians are plotting against the planet Earth. Sensing the danger to a planet they don’t want to risk, the heroes flee to a decaying alternate reality, finding that there is much more to the outside world than they know of. Cast *Noah as Noah Tolmach, Kermit, Darth Elmo and the Pig *Daniel as Darth Daniel and The Prince *Thomas Muller as Thomas Muller and Thomas Simpson *Unknown actor as Chelsea Carter *Unknown actor as Miss Piggy *Unknown actor as Nicholas Tolmach *Unknown actor as Emily Development Conception The Truth was originally conceived and announced as a chance to crossover the Puppet Saga and "the Thomas Simpson Show," a series created by Thomas Muller. Thomas himself as made The Truth non-canon within his universe, despite it being set many years after the events of the show. Development Thomas and Noah began working on the screenplay for the story in mid-2015. It went through a drastic change at the end of the year, having originally been the story of the Jedi waking up in Earth-1218 — the real world hinted at in [[Puppet Saga: Episode II The War Begins|''Puppet Saga'': Episode II The War Begins]] — and having to fight off Puppet Saga Inc., the organisation who created the Puppet Saga and had put them into the wars. Despite ''Puppet Saga'' Legends being created, Truth was not included. As of April 25, 2016, the screenplay had reached near halfway. Characters from the "Magic Dimension" confirmed to appear include Piggy, Thomas Simpson and Prince. John the Royal Engine appears as a retcon to the trains of the original show in that he appears as a full sized wreck of a train in the Engine Graveyard. An additional girl named Emily was created, a human whom lives with Prince, although his the true daughter of his brother, Ed. Ed was originally nameless; however, Thomas made him canon to his universe, and gave him the name. Despite this, within the continuity of The Thomas Simpson Show, Ed does not have a daughter. The film is yet to begin filming, waiting first for the rest of the saga to complete. The Truth is heavily based on Maze Runner: The Scorch Trials and The 5th Wave, adapted young adult films released in 2015 and 2016, respectively. Appearances *Emily *John *Kermit *Thomas Muller *Veronica Parker *Miss Piggy *Prince *Thomas Simpson *Darth Statler *Maddi Tolmach *Nicholas Tolmach *Noah Tolmach *Veronica Tolmach *Daisy Waldorf |creatures= |droids= *A.L.I.C.E. |events=*Period of darkness *Rebellion movement **Battle against the Prince **Destruction of John **Engagement of the Red Aces **Escape from the survival facility *War for Earth |locations= *Earth-167 **Earth ***Wastelands ****Melbourne ****Thomas Simpson's survival facility *Earth-9471 **Milky Way Galaxy ***Sesamos system ****Sesamos ***Outer space |organizations= *Jedi *Prince *The rebellion *Red Aces *Sith **Darth |species= *Human *Pig *Sesamonian **Frog **Sesamonian human |vehicles= *Train |technology= *Lightsaber *Mjölnir |miscellanea= *The Force **Light side of the Force *Interdimensional travel *Language **Basic *Time travel }} External links * Truth